The Sorting Swap!
by Zivandre
Summary: ON HIATUS! What will the Hogwarts adventures be when you can decide to re-sort at the beginning of each year? How will this mold the friendship of an unlikely group? Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna. NO voldemort, Harry's parents are alive, and Lucius was imperio'ed in the first war. More descriptive in the first AN. Dramione later on.


_**AN: yes, I know, I'm starting yet another story when Lost Bloodlines hasn't been updated since the end of May. I'm sorry. I'm not abandoning the fic, I'm just waiting for me to be further along with TSTK,TLTW, the spin-off for their 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **year. I was reading a story and posting a review when this idea came to me, a revolving sorting. Essentially, every year, the students can choose to be re-sorted into a new house each year, or stay in their previous year house. In the AU, Dumbledore defeated Voldemort in the first war. Harry's parents are still alive, there is no hate/prejudice, and Lucius Malfoy was really under the Imperius curse. The main characters are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood. I might change up the perspective in each chapter, to maintain the spice. Part of the challenge is to have those four overcome a problem that has arisen in school, and it cannot stem from Voldemort. ALSO, I know Luna was in the year after Harry and the Gang, but I wanted her to be the same year as them! I will most likely have a chapter for each year, and an epilogue. So, lets dig in!**_

Harry awoke to his father calling from the hallway, and the smell of his mother's cooking wafting up the stairs. Today, he started Hogwarts, one of the best wizarding schools in the world! More excited than ever to get the day started Harry jumped out of bed, took his shower, and got dressed for the day. Heading downstairs, he was welcomed with his favorite breakfast foods, blueberry pancakes, sausage links, eggs, and his mother even brought out the treacle tart!

With his trunk packed, and his owl Hedwig sitting in her cage, Harry was ready to go. Grabbing his mother's hand, while his father grabbed his trunk and owl cage, they apparated into Kings Cross. Looking up at the big shiny red steam engine, Harry couldn't wait to board and find his best friends, Ron and Neville. With his father spotting the clump of red headed Weasleys, they twisted their way through the crowd.

Hermione Granger was a bag of mixed emotions. Today she headed off to an entirely new school, with only knowing one boy her age. Of course, she loved learning, and was used to being by herself already, but it was a whole new world, and she was determined to learn as much as she possibly could, friends or not. Her parents were a bit nervous heading to the Wizarding part of King's Cross, so with the help of Minerva McGonagall, the Malfoy family was going to help getting Hermione onto the train, just like they did with bringing the Grangers to Diagon Alley.

With the arrival of the Malfoy's, they apparated onto the platform. Hermione and Draco had a nice conversation when they went to retrieve their school supplies, and jumping right back in they enjoyed some playful, intelligent banter over magical creatures. With the children saying goodbye to their parents, they both boarded the train to look for an empty compartment.

With Luna arriving a bit late to board the train, she said her hurried goodbyes to her father, and headed towards the back of the train. With most of the compartments already full, she stumbled on to one that held a few more seats. Knocking before entering, she politely asked if she could join the group of first years. With their acceptance, two of the boys stood up to put her trunk in the overhead.

"I'm Luna, are we all first years here?"

"Yes, my names Hermione, I'm a muggleborn, so everything here is new to me."

"Hey Luna, you used to play with my sister, Ginny, didn't you? I'm Ron, this is Harry, Draco, and Neville. What house are you hoping for?"

With pleasantries out of the way, the group settled in to discussing the four houses, and what would happen once they arrived at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall lead the first years into the antechamber along the Great Hall, carrying a ragged, old hat, and a worn-down stool, she left the group, each getting more anxious, before coming back in to lead them in front of the entire school.

Since each year was allowed a re-sorting, they let the first years get sorted, before calling the second through seventh years up to the front in a line separated by age and house. Since there were almost 300 students in the school, the older students didn't get longer than a minute under the hat, to speed along the process. If you wanted a more in-depth look into the sorting, students were able to talk to their head of house for a re-sorting.

With Professor McGonagall reading out the first years names, the said group were increasingly nervous.

"Granger, Hermione."

" _RAVENCLAW!"_

She meekly headed over to said table, and waited until her other friends were called.

 _"Longbottom, Neville."_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _"Lovegood, Luna."_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"Malfoy, Draco."_

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_

 _"Potter, Harry."_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"Weasley, Ronald."_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

With Draco settled in beside her, they started talking on how well suited their friends would be in their new houses. Hermione only paid more attention to the sorting when Ron's older brother's, Fred and George were resorted from Gryffindor to Slytherin. Not long after that, the food was served through the table, and with Headmaster Dumbledore's goodnight speech, every headed to their new common rooms. No matter what happened in the next few years, Hermione knew she had at least one friend in Draco Malfoy.

 _ **AAN: there we go! The first chapter, I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow, and if not, then the next day! Please don't forget to favorite and review! If you were interested in doing the challenge then just PM me!**_


End file.
